Shinkai
Shinkai was an astounding shinobi from birth. His chakra manipulation and reserves were exceedingly high and he was born with the ability to manipulate space time chakra. This itself set him on a path to greatness. One of Iwa's most prominent enemies, The Yellow Flash had used this all those years ago on them. Now they finally had it in their possession. The leaders of Iwa did everything they could to bring Shinkai greatness from letting him pick his teams to pushing under the bus to cover for him. They wanted him to be their new weapon and they would stop at nothing to get it done. At the age of 17 Shinkai became the head of Iwa's blast corps with his powerful explosion release chakra on his side. Three years later Shinkai still hadn't created the teleportation that the yellow flash had used so easily and the elders had had it. They confronted him and stated that if he did not master it they would strip him of everything. He tried to but just couldn't grasp the teleportation, he failed and was disowned by the village. He had no true friends anymore they were all only following him because of his popularity. Now he was trapped within the village with nothing to do but wait out his life, they would never let him leave. It was at this time that Shinkai decided to use another technique he had created. With it he successfully managed to kill the elders without anyone knowing and slip off in the ensuing chaos. A few months later he met a man named Shinohai Doukeru. This man offered him a place within his syndicate after hearing his tale and Shinkai accepted. Appearance Personality History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Shinkai is an extremely powerful user of ninjutsu. From birth he had exceedingly high chakra capacity and charka control, allowing him to learn ninjutsu with ease. He is proficient in both earth and fire release. His usage of earth release borders near mastery. He is able to control the shifting of the earth and manipulate the earth to at his will. With a wave of his hand he can shape the surrounding area to his will. Making the earth explode below his opponents or shaping it into golems and other beings are easy for him. When combined with Shinohai they could easily level an entire city. He is also able to cloak himself in earth chakra that makes his skin as hard as diamond. This is an ultimate defense against anything but lighting release. He is also capable of flight by making his body lighter. This also improves his speed greatly, making him extremely fast. Shinkai is also very skilled in the use of fire release. He can create massive jets of flame from his hands or mouth and even propel himself with his fire. Taijutsu Kekkei Genkai Shinkai is capable of using explosion release to a devastating degree. His power and skill are so great that by the age of 17 he became the head of Iwagakure's blast corps. His skill with explosion release allowed him to create explosions out of his chakra. These could be manifested as a huge one around his body or smaller ones from every any part of his body. He can also turn objects into bombs by infusing them with explosive chakra and detonate them at will. This chakra is also unable to be absorbed or negated as it has bonded with the object. These objects can linger with his chakra for years and do nothing and he can still activate them, even from a long distance. The larger the object the more chakra it requires to be turned into a bomb. It takes about 5 seconds of touching a human to turn them into a bomb, their clothes however only take about a touch. He can also combine his explosion release with his fire to turn his jets into gigantic laser-like explosions. These can propel him absurd distances or erase whatever comes in contact with them. Trivia